Courstia: Fenton's Past
by Team Psychic
Summary: Fenton and his brother, Thadd, must evacuate their homeland after Thadd accidentally commits a crime.
1. Unobtanium

Courstia. This was my homeland. It has been years since I evacuated after me and my brother…

Well, we'll get to that.

In Courstia, there is a large land space that spans out a few thousand feet. There were vast forests, green fields, and the town of Corgia, obviously named after the Corgi. This was weird because the town only had 1 leader, an albino Corgi named Alastair. He was very intelligent and created this town from the ground up. There were also 2 humans there who don't reveal their real names and stick to fake ones, but the one who really knew me was Cord. He had unbelievable accuracy and was especially good at using swords, and he owns 2 of them.

The other was a guard whose fake name was Sentry. He was really good at using firearms (guns) and he can easily track down and kill any convict he is after. I didn't really like Sentry, because he was always on watch and never talked much. He just… watched everything.

Enough about them for now, because my brother on the other hand is important. My brother, Thadd, was a speedy fox. Literally. He made special boots infused with our rare gemstone, Unobtanium. The gem can make anyone faster when in close proximity to it, and Thadd has a secret stash of it. He used their energy to make the boots have a purple trail come out of it and make him faster than anyone, like, for example, I used a speed meter and measured that he can run speeds up to about 75 miles per hour, which is fast for a fox!

I checked up on him one day while he was testing them out.

Fenton: Sup, Thadd. What are you doing?

Thadd: Oh, hey Fenton. Just about to go check on Metzi. Wanna come she how she is doing?

Fenton: Sure, it felt like days since we heard from her.

We both walked out of Thadd's shack and went over to Metzi's house. Metzi is a coyote who is also a part-time private investigator. She went silent for a few days and everyone in Corgia didn't know why.

Fenton: You think she'll be OK?

We made it to her house.

Thadd: I don't know. Maybe she is a little-

Thadd opened the door and we saw Metzi exhausted on the floor and 2 little guys, one of them running around and the other sleeping in a weird location.

Thadd: -stressed…

Fenton: Metzi?!

Metzi: Hey… God, I am exhausted. You see these little guys around here?

Fenton: You had kids?

Metzi: For some reason. This one running around is Drip. She is always energized and I don't know why.

Thadd: What about that one?

Thadd points to the sleeping one.

Metzi: Oh… There goes Scags.

Fenton: Scags?

Thadd: Is he even alive?

Metzi: Man, I don't even know. When I ado- I MEAN had him, he was just asleep. He is alive, but he doesn't wake up because unlike Drip here, Scags is always exhausted, Like me right now.

Me and Thadd just look at each other for a bit.

Fenton: Do you need some time alone?

Metzi is already asleep. Me and Thadd slowly back out of the room so she can have rest. Drip is still running around, and Scags is still asleep. Very weird. We eventually make it out of her house and silently close the door.

Fenton: She had kids.

Thadd: This explains why she was silent for those couple of days!

We both walked back to Thadd's shack and on the way, I passed by Sentry. I didn't take notice of him because he was just focused on one thing in the distance. I took a short glance to what we was watching and noticed the siren light. When someone in Corgia is evacuating, Sentry notices and activates the siren lights which shine red and play a siren to warn the guards of that escapist. I got nervous.

We managed to make it back and instead, Thadd grabs my paw and leads me to a room covered in a large tarp.

Fenton: Uh, Thadd? What is this?

Thadd: You'll see…

Fenton: If you say so.

He uncovers the tarp and under it, is a small room, but it is glowing purple out of the cracks in the wood.

Fenton: Is this your unobtanium stash?

Thadd: Yes…

He unlocks the padlock with the combination "DISCOVER, and it clicks open.

Fenton: Woah.

Inside is a large, purple glowing stash of about $100 worth of unobtanium.

Thadd: I know, right?

Fenton: But what are we doing here?

Thadd: Uncover what's under all of it.

I start to take off pieces of unobtainium and under it is a box.

Fenton: What.

I open it and I am shocked about what I see.

Fenton: NO WAY.

Inside the box is a bottle of the most poisonous, illegal liquid in the entire universe, LifeCrush.

Fenton: Why do you have this?!

Thadd: Because… Because I accidentally committed a murder with it…

**TBC...**


	2. Evacuation

Fenton: You WHAT?!

Thadd: Yeah, I accidentally killed someone, but I-I didn't know I actually did it!

Fenton: Don't try it. I've heard that excuse before.

Thadd: I mean it! Look, it was with one of my friends. I found some LifeCrush and tried to sell it to some salesman, but he then shot me with a needle gun and it was a substance where it changes your mind for a short time. I took back the LifeCrush, went to my friend, and poisoned him while he was sleeping.

Fenton: STOP!

I left the room in a huff, and after that, proceeded to not talk to Thadd for a couple of days. I was still upset that he would lie and try to change the whole subject. After those couple of days, I tried to talk to him again, but I didn't know how he would act now.

Fenton: Hey, Thadd? You still doing go-

I saw him across his shack trying to down the whole bottle of LifeCrush! I quickly jumped up and knocked the bottle out of his paws right as it was about to enter his system. The liquid spilled and melted through the floor.

Fenton: What the heck is wrong with you?!

Thadd: Fenton?

Fenton: Thadd? Why did you try to drink that poison?!

Thadd: I was so distraught after you left, I nearly killed myself. I'm sorry, man.

Fenton: Alright, but don't lie or try to kill yourself, OK?

Thadd: Okay...

Fenton: Aww. It's alright...

I hugged him, and he started to feel a little better.

?: Stop right there!

Fenton & Thadd: What?

I saw that Alastair was at the end of the room.

Alastair: Thadd, you have an illegal substance hidden n your unobtainium stash. You are arrested for smuggling and murder.

Thadd: Hey look! A shooting star!

Alastair: OOOOOOOOHHHHH

Thadd takes my paw and speeds out of the shack and down the field off to the border.

Alastair: Wait, it's cloudy. Hey!

Thadd lets go and me and him run down the field to the exit of our world. Patch and Sentry notice us and activate the siren lights.

Patch: Wait, is that... Fenton? He wouldn't try to escape... Would he?

Sentry: ... let's go.

The two are now after us and we don't look back. We are just focused on running out of this place.

Fenton: UH, THADD! WE'RE GETTING TO THE RAVINE!

Thadd: JUMP!

We both jump, and at that moment, everything was going in slow motion. But unfortunately...

...the slowness was cut off by a sound of a gunshot right next to me.

**TBC...**


	3. Promise (END)

I quickly look to my side and see Thadd, with his leg wounded and bleeding. Once we make it over the ravine, he instantly falls over. I quickly pick him up and put him on my back, and we continue escaping.

Fenton: Thadd! You'll be OK! Pull in there!

Thadd: *cough* Yeah... I'm not s-s-sure...

While we are running, we start to see a wall of plasma, but we can't see anything through it.

Thadd: I-is that the way to get o- *cough*- out of here?

Fenton: I think so!

We finally make it to the wall and we jump into it. We literally travel through space and time and make it to another world.

Fenton: Woah. I think we traveled across dimensions. Right, Thadd? Thadd?

I look over and see Thadd, badly injured, on the ground.

Fenton: THADD!

I rush over to him.

Fenton: Thadd! You'll be OK! HANG IN THERE!

Thadd: *sneeze*

Fenton: You got this!

Thadd: I know... but I won't be here for much longer.

Fenton: You will! You wi-

Thadd: Shut up. You are exaggerating too much. Go find a way out. Now.

Fenton: I can't just leave you.

Thadd: GO, YOU [censored]!

I speedily head off into the unknown and try to find a way out.

Fenton: *sigh* What am I doing?

I turn around and head back.

Fenton: Thadd, I can't do this alo- THADD!

I see him dead...

Fenton: NONONONONONO!

I shake him to see if he is still alive, but nothing.

Fenton: *sniff* I will try to find someone. I will keep that as a promise. For you. For us.

I walk off into uncharted territory, to finally find someone.

**PRESENT DAY**

Fenton: And that's basically it.

Cori: Wow. And all of that really happened to you?

Fenton: Yeah.

Cori: Well, is there anything else I can do to help?

Fenton: Nah, I'm good.

Cori: If you say so.

Cori flies out of the room but stops before she leaves.

Cori: Oh, yeah! One more thing...

She flies back to me. Cori kisses me on the cheek and then flies out.

Cori: Hopefully that will make you better!

Fenton: ...yeah...

Cori: See ya!

I walk outside and look up.

Fenton: Thadd, I still had your promise. I fulfilled it! Hopefully that makes YOU feel better.

**THE END**


End file.
